eccedentesiast
by Juleezy
Summary: She was a eccedentesiast, one who hides behind a smile. He was convinced to become the reason of those dazzling whites bordered by happy rosy lips, but that would cause him to suffer in more ways than one. [AU; Fack, threeshot.] - rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

** -She was a eccedentesiast, one who hides behind a smile. He was convinced to become the reasons of her daily smiles, but that would cause him to suffer in more ways than one.**

**Warning: **One small suggestive and sexual scene (in paragraph 5).

_**eccedentesiast**_

When he first sees the decaying wooden sign that reads 'Seventh Heaven,' he doesn't think much. Just that the owner of the building probably liked to cheat from the false hopes of the slums' captives. Nevertheless, he was looking for a nice drink, a place full of cheerful noise, and a nice group of eye candy.

He strolled in, immediately stopping in his tracks. This was more than he had bargained for.

The colors of the wall were a pale and elegant cream, not too bright to blind the eyes yet not too light to be unnoticed. It was a nice contrast from the lingering dullness of the blacks and grays throughout the outside environment as they seemed to diffuse itself into its buildings. Throughout the room were arranged salvaged pieces of tables and chairs that were of decent condition, and on them were patrons that seemed to slur incoherently with hearty laughs. On a side of the wall was a long bar counter, unsullied and immaculately clean after being wiped down so many times. It was quite unfortunate that the counter did not have its owner behind it though. But, no, he was oh so wrong.

Through a door in the back, a woman walked out with a tray high above her head, dodging the herds of people in the too tiny building and their sneaky hands. He would not comment on whether their focus was on the liquor or on the woman herself. Nope, he refused. Though, he would not lie that she was quite a sight, nor that he watched her short itinerary as he placed himself at the end seat of the counter.

Her hips seemed to tantalize him as it swayed sinfully side to side, and she seemed to tease him as she would stand straight after bending to display her firm rear and her ample amount of cleavage. He hoped that an undergarment was not restraining the latter as he imagined himself running his hands under her tiny white shirt, enveloping soft flesh, her eyes darkening and glazing over as he would softly squeeze it, teasing the tip of her pebble before lifting her shirt up and placing his mouth on top of it to suck. Arms wrapped around his neck to hold him in place, she would moan his name through her too red lips and squirm impatiently in his lap. He would then hastily lay her down on the bar counter and...

Whoa, calm down there, little man. He was fantasizing too soon. Way too soon. He never did that. Fortunately, the leading lady of his short-lived fantasy returned to the wooden expanse and discreetly acknowledged him. Now that he could actually see her face, he thought she had pretty eyes, an interesting mix of red and brown, possibly gold. It was a strange color combination, though he was convinced that it suited her. Rays of artificial light reflected in her eyes, causing an illusion of brightly gleaming stars.

"Welcome to Seventh Heaven. You new here?" She absentmindedly took a dishrag and wiped the counter down after tossing him a well-practiced smile. Ah, so he was certainly right about it being wiped down thousands of times, but he sure wasn't expecting to be the victim of her pearly whites.

"Well, that depends on who's asking." Okay, so he wasn't quite on his game because she was probably the most gorgeous chick he had ever seen in a long time. Scratch that, _the _most gorgeous chick he had ever seen that seemed to currently make him have inconsistency in his thoughts. Pfft, he simply had been rusty was all. Plus, all he had to do was shoot his killer Zack Fair grin, and she'd be a pile of mush in no time. "But then again, if I'm new, then I guess you'll have to start ingraining my not so familiar face into that pretty head of yours, doll face." A flash of dimple here, a flash of shiny whites there.

"How about I get my bouncer to take you off my grounds. Or would you like the pleasure of being personally thrown out by me yourself?" She smirked. There was no blush or evidence of being swooned and instantly "in love". Ooh, but she had some spice. He liked that.

"Whoa there, sweetheart. I think we're moving a little too fast here. I don't even know your name yet! How about we start all over? Nice to meet ya, I'm Zack Fair." By then, he had been leaning onto the counter closer to her just as she had simultaneously done so to him. The close proximity was sickening in its cruelly tempting way. However, he managed to continue flashing his pearly whites with his one perky dimple. He had heard from many that it was quite a killer weapon.

"Well, Zack Fair, would you like something to drink or are you going to just sit there and stare?" Man, she was quite a feisty one, but feisty was never a problem to this womanizer. Wait, why wasn't she oozing in a pile of goo yet? Well, at least she wasn't all over him like some easy, clingy, and desperate girl.

"Hey, you're cute and all, but is it hard to believe that a man like me would actually come to a bar for a drink instead of seeing some voluptuous bartender? I'll have a beer, thank you very much." He thinks he played that quite nicely; he liked a challenge. Plus, he didn't mind talking _and _looking at her. Not only did she have the looks, but the perfect body too. Perfect, just _perfect_.

"A man like you? So, you mean a handsome creep that supposedly wants a beer, am I right?" She grabbed a mug under the counter and turned around to fill its content with a foaming liquid. When she passed him the glass, he made sure to graze her hand upon receiving.

"_Oh, _so you think I'm handsome, eh? Oh, shucks, you make me blush like a little young school girl. Say, what's your name? I'd like to know the name of such a beautiful girl like you." Though he had to admit that he was coming on quite strong today, he felt that it wouldn't have mattered either way.

She crossed her arms, one finger coming up to tap at her rosy lips as if deep in thought, her eyes looking towards the ceiling. After settling onto something, she stopped. "My name's Tifa, and the image of you as a blushing little girl kind of disturbs me. So, please don't say anything like that ever again." The girl, now identified as Tifa, grabbed a broom and began sweeping throughout the now half empty bar. Hmmm, interesting. When had the hustling and bustling of bar patrons drown out of his ears?

"So, _Tifa, _you don't deny that you _do _think I'm handsome. By the way, your name's a first for me, isn't that special?" T-i-f-a, he liked the way it had rolled off his tongue. His mug was now empty, and he was just enjoying his view, waiting for the beauty to return after she merely stuck a tongue out to his question. He couldn't help but stare at her. To be honest, the small chit chat she had with the customers during her sweeping route made him a little jealous. He wanted her by his side as soon as possible, which was quite strange, considering the fact that he had never felt such a feeling after such a short interaction.

"Hey, Fair. It's closing time. Get your newcomer behind out of here." She returned to the bar, no broom in hand. He noticed her trail of sight, the group of customers walking out the door until her attention returned to him. One elegant eyebrow arched.

"I'm sorry, what?" He had long finished his drink, his finger circling the ring of the glass. He put on his most oblivious stare and tried hard to contain his laughter as he saw her blow the bangs out of her face agitatedly, a hand resting on her hip. Ha, she was still pretty cute though, he thought.

She continued to glare at him, hinting at her disapproval. After awhile, she simply gave up and entered a doorway that was hidden to his eyes. Seeing that as his signal to leave, he left a generous amount of money for the leading lady of the night. He would see her again; he knew it, and he was pretty sure that she knew it too.

X

This would be his third visit.

The second visit wasn't very eventful. Instead of getting the front seat at the bar counter, he opted to be an observant in a booth in the back, which was quite uncharacteristic of him. He only wanted to observe and get to know his environment since he was going to appear more frequently.

He noticed that most of the bar patrons were men, some older than others. From those men, he could easily differentiate the low and greasy low-lives compared to the nice and respectful ones. There was a good mix of the two, none overpowering the other. Though, some did make his skin crawl from their appearances to their mannerisms towards a certain curvacious woman.

Besides the men, there were obviously women-women that weren't necessarily his type. They were the lesser classy ones, he liked to say nicely. However, he liked women that held themselves with class and respect, but these women showcased their bodies through their clothes that easily left nothing to the imagination. Though Tifa also wore revealing clothes to a lesser extent, he couldn't blame her for using her assets to gain attention for business, which differed from the girls whose body _was _their business, but it wasn't as if she voluntarily succumbed to her male customers. She didn't take any offers for a drink or a date; she was strictly business, and he liked that.

Aside from the physical bar and its complementary people, he learned something about the little lady today. She had a crush or infatuation or possibly..._love_. He wasn't overly jealous, just curious as to who the lucky man was. After all, he had only met the woman for two days, and today would make it three. However, he couldn't help but notice her posture and demeanor. In fact, she seemed rather sad and repressed today, her shoulders slumped and the bright glint in her eye tarnished. It was evidence to either a broken or disappointed heart, but he was sure to have Zack Fair, Hero, to save the damsel in distress. He lengthened his strides into the establishment, head held in high esteem. The audible sounds of his footsteps were lost in the bar's own clatter, yet his presence was assuredly recognized by a pair of astute eyes behind the counter.

He settled in the dead center of the wooden counter, a spot where he knew she stored her items under, thereby assuring considerable interaction between the two. He was determined to keep her happy, to see her smile and laugh. He could tell that the girl he met on the first day was just a front, something put up to block herself from the unwanted, but he wasn't going to be a victim to that any longer. Zack Fair was now appointed with a personal mission, and failure was not an option.

"Hey, princess! Can I get a glass of wine?" He smiled at her, anticipating her acknowledgment. Apparently, his choice of beverage amused her to a certain extent as he received a gruff snort.

"Since when did you drink wine?" She stopped her current tasks momentarily, seemingly waiting for an answer.

"It's because I'm a classy man. With a classy taste in beverages. With a classy taste in women." He added a wink at the end for good measure, even if it was a redundant mouthful-but anything to make this bartender happy.

It seemed to work as she tried hard to contain her smile, shaking her head at his silliness. Complying to his order, she handed him a glass of red wine and left him to tend her other paying customers. The first part of his mission was an almost complete success, but he was sure to never leave his eyes off of her, whether his actions would be clear as day or discreet as night.

Additional things he noticed were that she always gave fake smiles. A Lot. Too bad none of the drunks could ever tell. They seemed to think each that smile was dedicated to each and every one of them. Pathetic. He made sure to receive _genuine_ smiles, especially ones unique to him. _Only _him.

By the time she's back, his glass is done, and he's performing his habit of circling the glass' ring. His ears instantly perked up as she passed by, but he was rejected for the ringing of a phone. Her face instantly lights up, and she talks animatedly into it. It made him wonder if the person on the other phone was a family member, a friend, _or _that supposed lover. As she continued to talk, her body language proved that it was the latter. No one blushed a dashing rosy color and wore a shy, insecure smile when talking to some family member or friend.

When she came back to collect his drink, her smile seemed permanent, and she looked to have been in a walking daze. Her shoulders were now straight, her smiles less strained, and her eyes less tired. Geez, whoever that was must have been the so-called perfect guy to instantly change a whole girl. The man himself wondered if he had ever made that occur.

"So, what's the good news?" She jumped out of her daydream with a shake of her head at his question, eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"W-what?" Wow, that guy gave her the stutters too.

"What are we excited for? Did you tell one of your girlfriends about the new cutie that appeared a few days ago?" He took one hand, placed it near his mouth, and whispered, "P.S. That cutie would be me."

He heard her laugh. The girliest, airiest, _I don't know what you're saying but okay! _laugh. She simply avoided his question and left him to lessen her embarrassment. Man, she had it for that guy _good. _He felt bad for the future Tifa when one of them would split up with the other. He then wondered if he had left a long trail of broken hearts too.

As he let the realization of her transformation sink in, he shook his head, left his money, and left. After all, she wouldn't have noticed with that one man on her mind.

X

This would be his seventh visit.

He had gotten used to her mood swings, well, transformations would be the more correct term. He wouldn't have had a chance, even if the original intent was just to get into her pants. Now, she was just a challenge, something for him to conquer, though not in a dominant way. He never backed down from a challenge, but he didn't want to steal a girl from another guy who rightfully had her first. He just never... had been refused before. It was a strange feeling, but he had to learn to accept it. On the other hand, he had to admit that there was some unique quality about her. Something about her intrigued him, and he couldn't lay his finger onto what.

Was it her hair, her eyes, her smile? Or was it her feisty front that made him come back for more? Or... was it that he wanted to know the real her-the her with the real smiles, thoughts, actions, and personality? He knew she had brains behind all that beauty, and this may be his first real attempt to befriend someone for a true, genuine reason.

This was not like Zack. At all.

Today, he was at his regular seat, the dead center. He was pretty sure that she knew what his usual seat and drink was too. As an unspoken conversation passed, he was wondering who had given her the ivory flower as he proceeded to sip his drink. She had received plenty of gifts before as he had seen during his increasing visits, but her supposed boyfriend must have given it to her. She never proudly showcased one of her gifts, so his mind wandered as he continued to observe it.

It was a lone flower in a simple vase, sitting on a corner of counter. There was nothing special about it. It was just simple and less and yet_ great_ and_ more_. There was something about the idea that made itself alluring. As usual, he couldn't help but notice everything about her.

Every time she would look at the flower, she would smile. Every time she had a destination, she would work her route around it. Every time she would pass by it, she would take her sweet time to smell it.

He was long done with one drink as expected, and so he would use the television implanted near the ceiling as a cover up as he organized his thoughts. She seemed like a simple girl that enjoyed simple things, yet obviously needed to be spoiled and treated as a princess for a day. She seemed like one of those girls that only needed the necessities, never making time for herself but only for others.

If he was her man, he'd treat her right.

Random thoughts spiraled into dangerous possibilities. That's why he rarely thought before he did. His thoughts always were more dangerous than his actions. He was spontaneous and never planned out, and that's what he thought she needed in her life right now. But, he couldn't continue to think this way-the what if's, could have's, maybe's. He shouldn't start to fall in love into the _idea _of them in a relationship because that was just pathetic. It was just unfortunate that she was already in love, hopefully with someone that was good enough for her. And, if that guy wasn't, he would make sure to be the princess' knight in shining armor.

Oh, what was he thinking... He was thinking too much, getting too involved into this. He probably only wanted her because he wanted what he couldn't have. He should stop thinking and start doing and talking again. It would shake him off of this topic.

"Hey, Teef!" He yelled it across the room, blinding her with his pearly whites. He even waved at her energetically. Being a splash of sunshine was just one of his things.

She leaned her tray onto one of her shapely hips and simply arched an eyebrow at him, a hand resting on the other. He simply chuckled and motioned for her to come over. Surprisingly, she complied.

"What do you want, Zack Fair?" She sat on the bar stool next to him, crossing one leg over the other. Oh, if only she knew how delectable her legs looked.

"Ouch, I thought we were friendly enough to be on first name basis, Teef." He gave her his best puppy dog eyed look, hoping that she would drown into his blue eyes. He didn't like it when people called him by his first and last name.

"First of all, don't call me Teef. Second of all, do you seriously even need me?" She uncrossed her legs and crossed them again, her skirt riding up with each slight movement. Damn.

"So, what would you like, Teef? And actually, I do need you. In more ways than one." His words lacked the innocence of his smile. She rolled her eyes and quickly stood up.

"Well, I think you should only holler my name across the bar if it's necessary." She walked away, and he couldn't help but notice the natural sashay of her hips. He silently thought that she would be the one hollering his name instead as his mind played pleasant scenarios.

"Yoohoo, Tifa!" He wanted to annoy her more, just a little bit. Her reactions were so cute and amusing. Plus, a lot of interaction never hurt. She turned around and gave him a displeasing glare. However, she walked back towards him anyway.

"Aw, what a good doggie woggie! You actually obeyed my command." She then proceeded lean over to ruffle his already unruly mane. Ha, she was still rather short even when he was sitting down. He thought this while he stuck out his tongue and panted just to make her giggle

"Ruff ruff! Well, actually, I heard I make a pretty adorable puppy." He flashed her a bright smile, showcasing his exuberance.

"Yeah, uh huh. Next thing I know, you're gonna start biting on anything you see," she said as she smiled knowingly. Ooh, if only she knew want he wanted to taste right now.

"Whoa there, sweetheart. I don't like where this conversation is heading. I'm a good puppy, remember? Anyway, I want a..." He made sure to take his time when reading the Seventh Heaven's menu, held high on the main wall. This was his first time actually reading it, and he was sure he wasn't going to have more than one glass to drink. However, the sound of a foot repeatedly tapping the ground made him lose his concentration. So, he asked her, "Do you mind?"

"Mind what?" That innocent look on her face wouldn't have fooled anyone.

"Would-you-mind-if-I-took-your-flower?" He made sure to say that last line really fast, but that surely made her foot tapping stop.

"What did you say?" Her arms were crossed, and if looks could kill, he would've been dead in a heartbeat.

"Ahem. I said, 'Would you mind if I took your TV?' Because it's way bigger than the one at my place." He gave her a deadpanned look to add on to his serious voice. He knew she wouldn't believe him, but it was worth a shot. He could see her fingers moving, itching to smack him across the back of his head or face.

She sat on the bar stool next to him, staring at him for a full three seconds and said, "No. And uh, no." She smirked and walked away.

Well, that sure went well he thought, though he admitted that it could have gone a lot better than expected. Plus, he now knew how important that gift was, thereby knowing how important that man was. So, he did what he usually did when he would leave. He left a stash of bills under his glass and simply left through the door. After all, it was now normal to be left unnoticed by her.

X

This would be his...

Actually, he didn't know what number visit this was. He stopped taking count awhile ago because it was unnecessary to calculate his art of seduction. Stopping by was never about that anymore. It was for his own needs, needs that he was so unsure about himself. He just knew that he needed to stop by. Because... it just felt strangely, unreasonably _right._

The conflicted man revved down the unpaved streets on his motorcycle and parked it in a back alley, a place that he had already made sure was secure for his bike. As he was a mere few feet from the door, a pair of cerulean eyes shot right at him as the owner hastily passed by. The glare continued to confuse the man as he opened the door.

It was quiet. Too quiet. The hustling and bustling of the workers and the customers were absent, explaining the nonexistence of said people, which made the predicament even more strange. There was no apparent closed sign place on the windows or doors, nor was there any mishaps to explain a quick flee or getaway. Nothing seemed out of place-well, besides the lack of- and looked as if the bar was simply closed and secured for the next work day.

The image of the stranger suddenly implanted itself into his brain. That stranger with the piercing glare didn't seem to be a burglar from his lack of packages. Maybe he had raped or assassinated someone, but the worried man did not want to imagine a certain bartender in either situation. His brain started to ache at the gruesome possibilities.

There was a peculiar sound, a quiet sound nearly inaudible to the human ear. He strained his hearing instruments and finally heard something. It sounded like...crying? He scanned the room for anybody in the immaculate room but was left with no answers. As he walked closer and closer towards the counter, the sound became louder and louder. For the first time ever, he walked onto the other side, and there he saw a woman sitting on the ground, hugging her legs close to her chest. It was Tifa.

_Tifa?_

He felt a sharp pang in his chest as he sat next to her. Deciding to accommodate himself, he bent one of his legs at the knee and rested his hand on top of it, leaving his other leg flat on the ground. The blue-eyed man didn't know what to do. He never did like seeing people cry. He never knew what to do, to either leave a person alone or comfort them. That was why he never voluntarily put himself into these kind of situations, but he couldn't let the brunette beauty drown in her own misery right beside him. Well, there was a first for everything, and that concept attached to her.

She didn't look as if anything had happened to her. She just looked..._sad. _Depressed, grievous, doleful- any synonym that a person could think of. It was the kind of emotion you would become when your heart was shattered, when something you desperately didn't want had happened. It was worse than any of the days when there was no presence of _him._

He put one arm around her trembling shoulders, allowing her head to lean onto his shoulder. The raven-haired man leaned his head slightly onto hers and whispered sweet nothings, soothing her sniffles to quiet aches. She squirmed her way onto his lap and rested her ear against his heartbeat, her hands clenching onto the front of his sleeveless turtleneck. He simply wrapped his arms around her middle, offering her physical comfort. He didn't know what was wrong, but he wasn't going to disrupt this. This was the first time they were physically intimate in any way, so she must have trusted him to some extent to allow this to happen.

He felt her try to stand up, but he forcibly kept her within the restraint of his arms. She wasn't going anywhere. He knew she was going to overwork herself or do something even more ridiculous.

"Z-Zack. Let me go." She was tugging at his arms weakly. He knew she was much stronger than this. He had seen her throw out and injure men more than twice his size. This encouraged him to make her remain in his arms.

"No," he whispered softly yet firmly. He wanted to make sure that she was okay, that she would be emotionally strong on her own. So, as of right now, she was his number one concern.

Suddenly, she positioned herself to straddle his hips, and the appearance of her tear-streaked face made him wary with concern. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and her face was suddenly too close. Her position made him lick his upper lip, and he noticed her eyes glancing at his movement.

"I need to go clean up." That was such a lie. The place was fine. It looked as if it never opened. Now, she was just looking for an excuse.

"Stop lying. Nothing looks out of place except for you." She tried to hide herself in the fall of her hair, but she seemed to have forgotten that it was restrained by a ribbon. Seeing that, he loosened it and felt her hair fall free onto his arms. He was lucky that his gloves were removed as he tangled his fingers into her dark waterfall.

As he focused his eyes onto anything but her face, he could feel her eyes boring onto his. There was something about this moment that he couldn't quite put his finger on. It was _different, _but it was a good different. If he was old Zack, he would have done things differently. If this was any other girl, he would have done things differently.

He didn't know how long they stayed like that, the pair physically close yet emotionally far. He enjoyed being in her presence- the smell of her hair, the press of her body, the feel of intimacy. The newly discovered man didn't realize when their foreheads touched and when their breaths mingled. All he knew was that he wanted to just stay like this. It was nice, but that niceness was short-lived.

Her arms fell slack around his shoulders, and her body suddenly felt like lead. She was asleep, and he could feel the even pace of her breathing as the grip of her body loosened. Of course, _she_ would be the one to fall asleep. He carefully disentangled their limbs and carried her bridal style up a flight of stairs hidden in the back corner.

He never realized the other possible parts of the building and found it fascinating that she lived here too. The small hallway that the stairs lead to had three doors, and he walked into the room closest to him. He had luckily guessed on the first try and found a modest bedroom. It was considerably small compared to his, but it seemed to accommodate the needs of a gal like her. He gently laid her onto the bed and took off her socks and shoes in consideration, then he covered her with a blanket. He stepped back into the doorway and observed the room now pronounced as hers more closely.

She was lain on a queen bed against a wall closest to him, the sheets old and worn. On the farthest left corner was a small wooden desk that contained one framed picture faced down, and on the far right corner was a similar styled dresser. Overall, the room was small and filled with the best items someone in the slums could afford.

But, curiosity took over as he wondered why the framed picture was faced down. It didn't look accidental; it was implanted flatly onto the surface of the desk, as if someone had done it him or herself. As temptation empowered him, the stride of his long legs quickly brought him to the desk. When he slightly lifted the frame, he saw something that he couldn't say he didn't expect.

It was the picture of an embrace of a happy couple at the Gold Saucer- Tifa, shooting a bright smile at the aforementioned stranger, whose eyes were smiling right back at her.

.

.

.

**x**

**Originally supposed to be a super long oneshot, but I took pity on you fellow readers/reviewers. If there is enough feedback (reviews, etc.), I may add the second part to make this a twoshot. & Yes, I actually wrote Zack with a brain and not his penis. Also, I'm excited to say that I finally have a beta reader, so this is the first beta-read piece.**

**I enjoy and appreciate every single one of you, and I'm sorry if I haven't sent you a personal thank you message yet. Anyway, please review, follow, and favorite for more! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning**: Some sexual & suggestive material.

.

.

.

He hesitated to come the next day.

He wasn't sure if he was welcomed after experiencing her heartbreak just yesterday. He didn't want to embarrass her, but he wouldn't mind lending his shoulder to cry on again. He didn't like seeing someone so strong breakdown. It was unbearable.

He came anyway, and there was the usual hustling and bustling of Seventh Heaven. Everything was normal except for one thing. Tifa was there behind the counter with a fake smile plastered onto her face, but her body language betrayed her facial expression by the sag of her shoulders, the slump in her back, and the slowing of her movements.

He sat down at his usual seat but was not acknowledged by the bartender. In fact, he almost seemed to be ignored, but he wasn't as he would notice her glance at him from time to time. He was simply left unattended until she randomly set a mug of beer down and left his proximity without a word.

He couldn't say that he didn't expect this, but it was a little cold. Instead of causing an argument, he decided to just sit and stare and think. He didn't feel like talking to anyone, for he was determined to talk to Tifa alone after closing time.

This was made possible as he heard the last trample of feet out the door, yet she continued to ignore him. She swept the ground, washed the dishes, and cleared the tables. He helped her place the chairs onto the tables after, but words were still not exchanged until everything was completely done.

They were sitting on bar stools next to each other. She had taken out a bottle of wine and poured it into two glasses. They drank in silence, and he hated it. He was squirming and anxious for her thoughts of yesterday. Would she forbid him from her bar? Would she encourage him to stay? So many possibilities flew through his mind.

Her glass emptied fast, so she poured more til it hit the brim. She downed it quickly, and he was getting worried of caring for a drunken Tifa. "Why are you still here?" Her eyes were glued to her glass as she fiddled it with her fingers.

His hands grabbed hers and stilled them, and his left themselves on top of hers. He looked at the profile of her face, covered by the dark veil of her hair. "I care about you."

He could feel her hands shaking under his, as if contemplating whether or not to remove them. Her frame was slightly shaking along with her voice when she said, "Why?"

He couldn't say that he loved her because he wasn't even sure if he did. He probably felt a semblance of it, but he didn't want to scare her away from him. It just surprised him that she would allow such physical interactions after setting implied and obvious specific borders to everyone. "Because I do. Is there something wrong with that?" He removed one of his hands from hers to place her hair behind her ear, allowing a clearer view of her elegant and pale visage.

She chewed on her bottom lip, a nervous habit she had that he had noticed. "You're not suppose to." The hand that he had left alone was limp, as if relying on the table to support it.

He took the lifeless hand and faced it palm up, using one of his hands to trace random patterns onto it while carefully monitoring her face at his ministrations. "Why not?"

Her lips opened and closed like a fish before smiling a bit sarcastically. "You're not suppose to care. You're suppose to want to get into my pants."

He couldn't help but laugh at her silly thought because she was half right. He did originally want to sleep with her, but he wasn't wasting his affections to simply do that now. He traced a heart onto her palm and noticed her body stiffened. "You mean skirt? Because that little thing surely ain't helping anyone, sweetheart." He noticed her lips form a tiny smile. Maybe she expected to see the usual Zack. "How do you know that I'm not faking this to do just that with you?"

For the first time tonight, red met blue, and he couldn't help but feel the colors melt and blend with one another. She pursed her lips, squinted her eyes, and scrunched her eyebrows just a bit as if to examine him. "Because I know you're not lying."

He took his index and middle finger to resemble a pair of legs, walking up and down her arm. "And how do you know that I'm not?"

She slowly made her own walking legs and started to chase Zack's. "Because you wouldn't lie to me."

The legs were chasing each other, and he couldn't help but notice her smile at their foolishness. "Why not?"

After hearing that questioned, her legs traveled up the length of his arm and changed back into her hand. She placed it flat against one of his cheeks, and his face leaned into it to give it a chaste kiss. Their eyes connected once more, and it gave him chills. "...I don't know."

He leaned in, and he kissed her.

When he pulled back to judge her reaction, he noticed that her eyes were closed, her lips begging to be kissed once more. They were so succulent, the taste of wine still on her lips. He wanted so much to kiss her again, but he felt that it would be too much for the both of them. When she opened her eyes, he noticed something in them, and he couldn't tell what it was. Was it ..._disappointment?_

"I have to leave." He placed his bills near his half empty glass of wine and hastily left. He couldn't stay in there much longer unless he wanted to make an even bigger fool of himself.

But what surprised him wasn't that he kissed her, it was the way her eyes bled as he uttered the words of his departure.

X

It had been a couple of days since he had kissed her.

He knew that if he came back the next day, then he wouldn't had been able to look her in the eyes. Plus, there would probably be an award tension in the atmosphere, and he didn't think he could deal with that, especially with her.

He walked into the bar and immediately saw Tifa with that stranger, the one who had made her suffer and caused her so much pain. Not wanting to be close to the man, he resorted to one of the booths in the back, watching their interaction.

He wondered if she or he noticed his entrance, and they probably didn't. They were too busy arguing, though it wasn't heated. She seemed to ignore and walk away from the man as he followed her every move and tried to talk something into her.

Her scrunched brows, stiff shoulders, and clenched fists gave him a hint as to how well she tried to endure and ignore the man. He guessed that this was the first time that they had interacted since that night she had been deeply hurt.

He heard her yell a name. Cloud.

Cloud grabbed her arm, and she yanked it back. He thought he heard her whisper something along the lines of "I can't do this anymore," but he could have been wrong. He was never good at reading lips.

He was tiring of looking at this man named Cloud trying to win Tifa back. If he had left her alone and extremely emotionally impaired that day, what made him think he could take her back after she had fallen so hard for him? Zack thought this Cloud was a complete and total idiot; and he was right, for said idiot reached in to plant a kiss on the barmaid's lips.

A slap echoed across the room, an angry red hand print on the man's cheek.

The bar patrons' eyes followed the blond's movement until he hastily left the bar, and they then proceeded back to whatever they were doing prior.

Zack wondered if he should have gone up to her and ask if she was alright but refrained from doing so in fear of being rejected or rudely spoken to, so he sat there and thought. He wondered why she had not slapped him just like how she slapped Cloud. He wondered what she thought of the kiss they shared. He wondered if she still wanted him around.

His answer came to him. Literally.

Surprisingly, she walked up to him with a bottle of wine and two glasses, and leaned in to whisper into his ears, "Make sure to save me some."

She walked away and that was the only time she had served him the whole night. It was similar to that last day they spent together alone after closing, and he sensed that it was going to happen again.

He was right, for she had ushered him to sit with her at the counter after they both finished cleaning the mess of dirt, furniture, and liquor.

"Would you mind telling me what happened tonight, or am I suppose to ask if I could have you tonight?" He smiled at her, hoping to lighten the atmosphere, and he think it worked when he saw a small smile teasing her lips.

"Just an idiot that can't take no for answer." She finished her first glass of wine in one gulp.

"Do you need me to punch that message into his brain for him, princess?" He made a fist and a punching motion with his other hand.

"Thanks, but I don't need you to get involved." She filled her glass to the very brim, taking a healthy sip to prevent a big spill.

"Aw, you never let me have my fun. What did he even want anyway?" he asked knowingly yet inquisitively. He widened his eyes and jutted his bottom lip out, creating his infamous puppy dog face.

"Let's just say I don't think I want to get back together with an insecure jerk who ungraciously dumped me for a girl he barely knows due to some instant 'connection.'" She arched her back and finished her drink with her head tossed back, slamming the glass back onto the counter.

"Well, frankly, he's an idiot."

She turned around to look at him, and he looked back. Red met blue, and blue met red. She licked her lips, and his eyes followed the movement, wondering what her thoughts were.

She looked him straight in the eye, her voice dropped to a mere whisper. "Kiss me."

He hesitated, not sure want she wanted and if it was a test. He didn't want another awkward repeat from nights before.

"I'm not drunk, Zack. Do I look like it to you?"

He looked into her eyes, and the glaze that he had created disappeared after she had spoken, ruby orbs looking clear as day. He heard her voice; it was not slurred, and her thoughts seemed coherent enough for their predicament. She had seemed sober the whole time since he had entered the building, only seeming to be irate and slightly depressed.

He placed a lock of hair behind her ear, holding her face and placing his forehead onto hers. Their noses touched, and he kissed her gently.

Another whisper. "Again."

He kissed her lips slowly, adding another just like she had requested.

After they departed, she shyly met his eyes, wavering their gaze. It was strange since she had been so blunt and straightforward but yet suddenly turned bashful.

"Again, please...?"

He started off gently again but increased his speed and tempo, escalating the passion of the kiss gradually. He felt her hands tangle into his hair and her body climbing onto his lap, her legs wrapped around his waist. One hand held her back while the other grabbed fistfuls of her chocolate waterfall.

He unintentionally moaned as he felt her fingers sensitizing his scalp, and she used this opportunity to sneak her tongue into his mouth, probing his pink flesh with hers. He could feel the kiss getting out of control as it became more and more heated, especially when she rolled her hips against his and guided his lips to place kisses against her neck.

He sucked at her pulse, nipping at the area before soothing it with his tongue, marking his territory. He trailed kisses up to her earlobe, tonguing her tear-drop earring and playfully tugging on it. He returned to her kiss swollen lips, and he couldn't help but fill with pride as he heard her gasp and moan his name, writhing against his body.

When they separated from the kiss, they both breathed heavily, surprised at what they both had done and lead it onto. She laid her head against his shoulder, her face hidden in the hollow of his neck.

It was still and silent until he heard her whisper, "Please, take me..."

His heartbeat raced, and his palms started to sweat. He didn't know if she meant to take her upstairs to sleep or if she wanted to do _other _activities in place of sleeping. He got another unexpected answer when she kissed his neck up to his lips, whispering another plea of '_I want you. I need you.'_

"I don't want to be alone tonight."

She took one of his hands and placed it underneath her white top, allowing his hand to envelope her large breast. She took the other hand and placed it under her skirt and on top of her mound, his fingers starting to move through the barrier of her panties.

As he started his ministrations, he noticed her half lidded eyes, her lips shaped into a sultry _o, _the breathy sounds that escaped from those sinful lips, and the way her wanton body melted and became pliant from his touch.

All control broke loose.

X

After they had finished, she had quickly fallen asleep. He couldn't blame her, for they had done a lot during their time together.

Their first time together wasn't as he had expected. There was so passion or love. It was rushed and full of unadulterated lust, two bodies merely fucking. They had done it again and again until their body ached, and their limbs turned slack, sleep quickly enveloping them.

She unleashed her wild vixen from within, and he had been surprised at her overly eager participation and willingness. If she were a mere stranger, he would proudly say that he had the most fantastic sex he ever had with the most beautiful bombshell he had ever seen.

Too bad she wasn't.

However, all good things, no matter how bittersweet, had to come to an end. He would have loved to stay and pretend that he was hers and that she was his, cuddling while watching her sleep peacefully.

He had hastily put on his clothes and covered her with a blanket, silently closing the door of her bedroom after and left the premises.

When he returned home, he had a nasty churn in his stomach, guilt from allowing himself to be used and for using her. Nothing was suppose to be complicated and turn out like this.

He didn't know if he should return the next day; and if he did, he didn't know how to react. Should he be quiet, awkward, happy, sad? He didn't know what he would plan to do, but he hoped it wouldn't scare her away.

He instantly laid down on his bed. He didn't bother taking a shower. He was tired and exhausted and confused and gods know what.

But he had woken up to appear the next day, and he wasn't sure if he could handle it.

He sat at his usual seat, and he couldn't help but think of last night. He couldn't help but fill with masculine pride or his ego shoot up as he noticed that she didn't even bother to cover up her hickey, a mark of last night.

When she opened his mouth, he remembered when she had engulfed him whole or when her lips kissed him and his skin. When she walked and sashayed her hips, he remembered when they had bucked against his. When she leaned over or crossed her arms, he remembered how her breasts filled his hands and their taste when sucked. When her overly short skirt rode up, he remembered the sweet taste of her essence and how warm and wet and tight she had felt when he entered her.

And he was glad to notice that he wasn't the only one feeling flustered.

He had noticed her glancing his way and looking away with a blush on her face. Sometimes, she'd stare at him, dazed. Or sometimes she'd go far out of her way to avoid him during her itineraries.

He didn't know if he should have been even more proud, causing such an unexpected reaction from her that he usually created on the female population.

She served him regularly; and she was less tense, but she'd cut short the conversation. There weren't too much interaction between them; they were merely producer and consumer.

But she never chased him out the bar - even when everyone was leaving, even when they ended up cleaning and preparing the business for another day.

He was getting anxious, waiting for her to call the shots and discuss about last night.

It never came.

She'd kissed him, and they ungracefully headed upstairs with her legs around his hips into her bedroom, noises abundant and limbs in a hot and sweaty mess.

X

Friends with benefits, sex buddies, whatever you wanted to call it – that was now their relationship.

She would probably only see him as just a friend, a friend that happened to be great eye candy with the stamina of a puppy and nothing more. At first, he didn't mind the sex, but now, he didn't want just the sex. He wanted more than that; he wanted her love.

The only time they would interact was when he'd end up in her bar, and they'd have mind boggling sex after wards.

He was determined to change that.

After they laid in her bed, limbs tangled in her white sheets, he offered a suggestion, but he'd like to think of it as a demand.

"Go on a date with me." He was on his side, one arm bent at the elbow to allow his hand to support his head, the other hand playing with her hair.

Eyes wide, she replied, "Isn't this enough?"

He brought the hand that had combed through her hair back to his chin, humming in thought before deadpanning, "No."

She was now on her side, copying his stance. "Why can't we just have sex?"

He put one arm on her waist, bringing her closer to him. "Usually, I wouldn't complain, hon, but I think an insanely hot person should totally go out with a less hot person as a gesture of formality."

She grabbed his hand to move it away, but he ended up intertwining their fingers together. "Sorry, Zack, but your compliment isn't going to make me want to date you even more."

He sucked in air through his mouth and teeth, making a noise of uneasiness. "Ooh, awk, Teef, but that insanely hot person was me." He smiled, and it expanded when she attempted to use her already busy hand to smack him. He brought their conjoined hands up to her face, and she eyed it with disdain.

Huffing, she asked, "If I say yes, will you stop pestering me about it?"

His eyes nearly fell out of his sockets, his jaw dropping. "Yes!"

She rolled her eyes at his over exaggeration and enthusiasm. "Mind telling me what you're planning to do then?"

His mind drew a blank. "To be honest, I haven't thought about it." Seeing her mouth open, he quickly interrupted her train of thought, "Just kidding. It's a surprise! Just look pretty tomorrow night, so you better close early and be prepared to be picked up at seven."

"Okay, do you mean today tomorrow or tomorrow tomorrow?"

Wait, what. He looked at the clock on the wall. It was five AM. Oh, he didn't know they had _that _much fun. "Today tomorrow, princess. The faster, the better." He smiled and winked at her.

She tried to hide her smile but ended up failing. "Whatever, but if there's one thing that I don't like, even if it's _one_ little thing, I'm leaving."

He smirked mischievously, his face inching closer as one of his legs nudged hers to open. He removed his hand from holding his head and brought it under the sheets to her womanhood, pressing against her bundle of nerves. He whispered against his lips, "I'm confident that you'll be enjoying every single moment." He enjoyed the way her whimpers and moans sounded when his fingers started to move within her.

He smiled brightly when he noticed their hands were still intertwined.

X

He arrived in a sleek back car at precisely 6:30. He wanted to see if she had followed his advice and closed early. Surprisingly, she did.

He went all out for this date, wearing a white dress shirt with a black suit jacket and matching pants. Though he felt like he was attending a black tie party or a high school dance, he wore a bow tie because he knew girls thought he was irresistibly cute when he did.

He arrived at her door and knocked at 6:59 and was met with a beautiful sight.

Tifa was wearing a figure fitting and flattering red dress, hugging her curves quite nicely with a deep neckline. Her makeup was lightly done, and he thought she didn't even need it at all. Plus, her usually straight hair was loosely curled, and he wanted to tangle his fingers into them even more.

He offered his arm, put on his most charming grin, and said smoothly, "Hi, beautiful."

She smiled and looped her arm through his, "You don't look too bad yourself, handsome."

When they arrived at his car, he made sure to open the car door for her before entering the driver's seat. "So, I hope you brought your dancing shoes because I don't wanna haul your fat self when you complain that your feet hurt too much."

Her eyes narrowed at his choice of words. "Well, I've danced in high heels before. Besides, why take them off when I can kick you in the balls or ruin your perfectly fine toes?" She smiled sarcastically.

He pouted. "I am such a gentleman for taking you out and enduring your hostility."

She rolled her eyes at his statement. "Oh puh lease, I'm practically babysitting."

"Can you kiss me good night and sing me a lullaby when you tuck me into bed after this then?" He smiled teasingly.

"No, you're a naughty boy. I know your real intentions." She smiled back.

He faked a whiny childish voice. "Teef, please don't punish me." His voice resorted back to normal. "Actually, on second thought, punish me." He smiled too big for her taste.

"How about a sucker punch right now?" She threw a fist, but he grabbed it with his right hand.

"Oh, hey! We're here." He unlocked the door and saw her proceeding to open the door but closed it before she could. He opened it and took her hand, kissing the back of her hand and offering his arm once again. "After you, milady."

She smiled shyly and looped her arm through his again, walking side by side into the entrance of the building.

It was small and humble, thought it was simple and elegant in its design and decorations. They entered a large room, and it seemed as if he had brought her into a dance hall. The lighting was dim; the only source of lighting were the candles that lined the sides of the walls and the low lit chandelier that hung high and proud from the tall ceiling.

She quickly noticed it was empty besides the both of them.

He took her hand and intertwined their fingers, bringing them to the very middle of the dance floor. "Zack?"

He uttered a small '_shhh_' and positioned their bodies, putting her arms around his neck and his hands on her back, swinging their bodies side to side to a song only he heard.

"But there's no music." He smiled at the clueless look on her face, her eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"Don't try to listen. Feel." They swung to his rhythm, and she started to feel – relaxing, melting in his embrace. She laid her head onto his chest.

She looked up, and he looked back down. This was the first time she had simply erased all thoughts and concentrated only on him. He looked handsome tonight like he always did, but there was something about him that seemed so serene yet passionate.

He noticed her looking at him with a strange look in her eyes. He was inwardly delighted at the possible thought of her swooning and falling for him. He smiled down onto her and was glad to receive a blush in return, her gaze wavering.

He unwound one of her hands from his neck and brought it above both of them, waiting for her to to twirl away, and she did slowly. After, he twirled her back into him to hug her close before placing her onto one of his arms; she dropped and leaned onto his arm, bending her back.

He leaned in close enough for their lips to only touch and quickly brought her up, both of them held one of the others' hands while the other arm of his rested on her waist and hers rested on his shoulder.

They continued to dance and dance to their hearts' contents, changing the style whenever one felt like it. He liked seeing her out of her element, for she was not in control. She did not lead him; he lead her. Plus, he had always wondered what it would be like to dance together since he always thought it was such an intimate and physical hobby.

She looked beautiful with the candles' shadows casting around her, their ember light reflecting and causing her ruby eyes to shine even further. His body couldn't help but feel goosebumps wherever her body touched his, and the scent and feel of her hair seemed to play around in the atmosphere.

When he noticed that the duration of their time was too long, he decided to leave. He had other plans as well – ones that weren't as romantic and intimate.

They walked out hand in hand, and he didn't know who grabbed the others' hands first. It was even more pleasant when he noticed her slight frown when he untangled their hands to open her door and then enter his.

"Teef, my feet hurt. You were like a dinosaur with those shoes. Please don't wear them around me ever again." He smirked at her, noticing her facial expression change from content to surprise, her jaw dropping.

"Geez, I'm surprised you didn't burn down the whole building with all those candles. Did everyone including the owner leave because you lit them on fire?" She crossed her arms, defensive.

"Nah, I charmed them into letting us have all the space to ourselves. It's so hard being handsome." He exaggeratedly flipped a piece of hair from his unruly mane.

He heard her laugh. "Oh my gods, Zack. Please, don't do that ever again. Ever."

He sighed loudly. "Tifa, why don't you just admit that you love me already?" He noticed her face suddenly turn morose. "Gosh, you should stop judging me and admit that you love my personality. It's spectacular." He reached over and tapped the tip of her nose, smiling.

She quickly grabbed his finger and squeezed it before letting it go. Hard. "The best way to a gal's heart is through food, and I'm hungry. You better get me some good food, and maybe we'll discuss how much I love you."

"Actually, I'm driving to our next destination. Expect some fine dining, Miss Lockhart."

He pulled up to a Bill's Fried Chocobo drive through. He felt a smack on his arm.

It was his turn to place an order, and he heard the usual introduction of their formalities and advertisements of specials in a female worker's monotonous voice. "Hi, welcome to Bill's Fried Chocobo. Would you like to try our new special called the Big Zolom?"

"Hi, I'd like to order two of the biggest buckets you got. Wait, actually, make it four. My girlfriend has a _huge _appetite, but I still love her. Oh, and I' don't want any drinks or the specials. My girl right here only likes eating chocobo; she's hungry for the big bird if you know what I'm saying."

The lady taking his order didn't seem to laugh or get caught off guard. She must have worked here for quite a while. She told him his total amount and to come up to the next window.

While waiting for the vehicle in front of them to move, Tifa loudly smacked his arm again and said in the deadliest tone she could produce, "_ZACK!"_

He put on his poker face. "Yes?"

She waved her arms in a flurry. "How could you say that? That was _so_ embarrassing and _inappropriate!_"

He shrugged his shoulders, rubbing the area that her hand had violated. "I hate to break it to you, baby, but sometimes the truth hurts," he took a breath, "and can be extremely embarrassing." He tried to hold in his laugh at the priceless look on her face.

He pulled the car up to the first window, giving the lady the exact amount.

"Your change is exactly 0 gil. Here is your receipt. Please turn to the next window to receive your order." Her name tag indicated that her name was Jessie. The brunette eyed Tifa with an odd look and seemed to finally notice Zack, winking and blowing him a kiss.

When Jessie closed the window, he looked at Tifa, and she looked liked she was nearly about to die.

"Aw, are you jealous?" At his question, her eyes turned wide in astonishment.

She replied sarcastically, "Yes, I'm jealous of you receiving a blown kiss from a stranger." She turned her attention to the front.

"It's okay, Teef. The only lips I'll be kissing are yours." He grabbed the back of her neck and craned it towards him for easier access to her lips. He smiled against them when she responded, teasing the entrance of her mouth with his tongue. They easily lost themselves in the kiss, nearly crawling over the center console that separated them until they heard horns and profanities behind them.

He enjoyed what he had caused, a mess of hair from where he had grabbed her and unfocused eyes. She leaned in again to place another kiss, unaware of why he he pulled away before.

When he arrived at the next window, a male by the name of Wedges handed him their order with a bright smile for someone who worked at such a joint. After checking to make sure they indeed had four extra extra large buckets of fried chocobos, he exited the drive through and headed to their next destination.

"Zack, are you driving me home?" She grabbed one of the buckets, the aroma filling his car.

He smacked her hand away. "No, I'm going to kidnap you and cook you in a huge black pot before I eat my buckets of fried chocobos."

She tried to sneak a fried leg, but he smacked her hand again. "Ha, ha, ha. Very funny, Zack. I'll damage your baby making goods if that ever happens, but really, where are we going?"

"Stop asking questions. It's a surprise!" He heard her huff.

She spoke in a low voice, "This date sure has had plenty of that."

He looked at her and smiled, "Sweetheart, haven't you noticed? I'm full of surprises."

He drove towards the edge of Midgar, the infrastructure of the city passed them as greenery started to appear. They arrived at a flower field with a clearing where an old oak tree resided.

He went to his trunk and procured a picnic basket and then opened the passenger door for his lady friend to join him, locking the vehicle thereafter. He set up a blanket for them to sit and lay on under the oak tree, grabbing the cooling fast food and setting it on top after.

He sat and laid his back onto the trunk of the great oak, his legs outstretched. He widened his legs and patted the area, issuing her to sit there, and she reluctantly did so. He wrapped her in his arms, enjoying the feel of her in his embrace, the scent of her shampoo, and the view of her milky long legs.

His eyes closed, and he was sure his body wanted to succumb to sleep with a beauty in his arms. Well, that is, until he felt squirming in his hold. "Sh, I'm trying to sleep."

She slightly turned around to meet his face, noticing his attempt to keep his face passive and eyes closed. She smacked him in an effort to wake him up. "Zack, is this even safe?!"

He laid his head onto hers, annoyed laced in his voice. "Yes, especially with you here. You're practically Godzilla with those shoes on, and you broke my bones and gave me bruises with those manly smacks." He opened one of his eyes and smiled. He was enjoying the faces she had made the whole night because of him.

"_Oh." _He saw her raise her hand but then lowered it at his remark. Instead, she turned around and took off her shoes, her toes wiggling free from its confinements. She picked up one of her shoes, "You see this? Don't make me tempted to lower your IQ even further with a hit to the head." This time, _she _was the one to smile at his face, one eyebrow arched and mouth slightly opened.

"How dare you insult my intelligence! I must inform you, Miss Lockhart, that I have an extensive knowledge of vocabulary, fighting techniques, _and _women." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, receiving a flick in the forehead from his female companion. He closed his eyes and opened them slowly and stared at her. "Did you just _flick_ me on the _forehead_?"

She smiled triumphantly, leaning her chin on his chest and peering up. "Just thank me for not giving you another one of my 'manly slaps.'"

They unintentionally started a staring contest, but it was interrupted when his belly growled. "Tifa, summon the chocobos!" She shook her head in amusement and grabbed their food; and he still laid at the tree, waiting for her to move, so he decided to take the initiative. He tickled her.

Her squeals and laughter were like music to his ears. "Zack, stop!" Her chest was heaving as she gasped for breath, her body finally crawling away from his grasp.

"Geez, Teef. I know you enjoy it when our bodies press against each other, but you gotta calm your hormones." He scurried away at a safe distance in fear of receiving more physical abuse as she glared at him menacingly.

He grabbed the picnic basket and took out a bottle of wine and two glasses, filling them both and giving one of them to her. "I like to toast on a successful date."

She leaned her head on the side, a smirk on her lips. "I got to admit it. I actually enjoyed myself," she took a breath, "using you as my human punching bag."

Their glasses clinked, and they both drank.

He took off his suit jacket, folded it, and set it down near the trunk of the tree. He rolled up his sleeves, loosened his bow, and unbuttoned his shirt to allow a view of his tan clavicles and a bit of his chest before diving into the grease stained food. He felt smug whenever he noticed her oogling at him.

After they had finished only two extra extra large buckets and nearly all the wine, proving that no one in their right minds – including a Mako induced SOLDIER and a martial artist slash bartender – particularly had _that _much love for big birds, they packed up everything and left it in the car. He picked up his jacket and placed it on her shoulders and put her shoes on for her.

He intertwined their fingers and led them into the flower field. He laid down and put both of his arms beneath his head to support it, and she followed suit, her hair flowing everywhere.

He spoke first, "The stars are beautiful, aren't they? You never get to see them in Midgar." He didn't notice her flinch, unbeknownst that she had made a promise with a certain someone under a set of stars.

Her voice sounded breathless, "Yeah. There's so many of them."

He turned around on his side to face her, "Hey, let's make a promise."

She copied his movements, shocked at the wave of ironic nostalgia. "W-what?"

He smiled and wrapped a lock of hair around his finger. "Promise me you'll let me be your hero."

Her eyes widened and returned back to normal, a sigh escaping her lips. "We both well know that I'm not a damsel in distress, Zack."

He reached over to move the piece of hair that he had played with behind her ear. "Just let me rescue you."

She opened her mouth, but no coherent words would form. "I-I..."

He smiled wistfully. "I wanna be a hero at least once."

She took one hand and placed it on his cheek, and he turned to kiss the palm of her hand. "...I promise."

This time, _her_ hand grabbed his and intertwined their fingers together, and he smiled brightly at her.

She smiled back.

.

.

.

x

**I think I had too much fun on that date. It was totally unplanned. Like Zack, ha! Plus, that promise at the end was something I've always wanted to write between them because I felt Zack would've been the perfect candidate to be her hero in the promise that she made with Cloud. **

**ANYWAY, sorry for making you guys wait a month and a little more. I uploaded three drabbles/oneshots and updated my CxTxZ multific twice, but I finally got to update this! I'm sorry if it's too long and rushed or the time was not paced well enough. I felt that I shouldn't have ****broken any of this up and couldn't really spaced it out enough to not turn it into 5 chapters or so. & NO, IT IS ****NOT**** FINISHED. It's actually going to be a threeshot, so the last chapter might be significantly shorter than these first two chapters (the first chapter was 9 pages in size 12 font, and this one is 14 pages, so I've been working pretty hard, ha).**

**I'd like to thank all that have followed, favorited, and reviewed. I appreciate it so much. Like, you don't even understand. Feel free to send me more love by leaving another encouraging review, so I can quickly update!**

**Happy reading, loves!**


End file.
